Jelly
by molly3045
Summary: This a jelly story which is more realistic and true to the storyline, characters and hollyoaks. Please leave a review it would mean a lot and let me know if you want more.
1. Chapter 1

A story for jelly fans, only wrote it due to staying up late and a absence of them coming up. I tried to keep it more true and real to the story line ,characters and Hollyoaks as some (not all) have felt a bit none believable and I don't like that you might disagree:) only the first section and first time ever doing something like this hope you like it. Ignore the spelling mistakes x

The emotional six weeks had came to a end Jen ended up with her dream job and Tilly well, no on knew what she was hiding behind her glass eyes and sharp smile. A dreaded dethoning sound woke Jen she pealed back her eye lids through a wave of tears, she began to drag herself out of what had became her hidden home the place where Tilly had once laid the place where her crys where save and hopes were built once Jens gentle foot touched the rough floor her hopes diapered behind the life and dreams of miss Gilmore. Jen was dull, it was as If the life had been sucked from deep with in her soul the raw emotion once expressed in jens eyes had diapered like day taking night there was no sparkle no dazzle just sadness. As Jen took the blistering steps towards Hollyoaks six form her body felt heavy her lungs felt week, but this is all Jen ever wanted her dream job the thing she cared most about, the thing she loved more than life itself it was as if she had been living a lie someone else's dream. As she dragged all her energy in to pushing her class room door open her hart dived to the bottom of her stomach, her legs turned paper thin, she was met by her boss, the head teacher of hollyoaks six form, "Jen welcome back, Tilly was just telling me..." In the few seconds it took him to say Tilly's name Jen thought of Her angry destrot face swearing to let people know about there relationship and ruin her cariar, Jen fell to the ground.

Tilly heard the screams of the head teacher she Threw down her paint and rushed in to the classroom, here she was greeted by Jens pale week body lying on the floor Tilly took a deep breath and drew all her feelings in she felt responsible, did she drive Jen to this figure she saw before her?. She was in a total state of confusion, she was dragged out of her daze by the voice of the head teacher "Tilly call a ambulance" Tilly stumbled to her bag eyes still glued on Jen rummaging around she grabbed her phone and frantically dild 999.

Jen was taken away in the ambulance and Tilly's hart left with her.

Jen woke up disenortated in a hospital bed, as she opened her eyes she was disappointed by the face she didn't see but a concerned Liam was happy to see Jen awake even if her head wasn't totally there.

"aw Jen what happened"

"I guess.." she stopped when she saw Tilly's worried looking face gazing in through the window, her eyes lit up the sparkle that had been so absent came back in a matter of seconds surfacing was every emotion she had been missing. Jen asked Liam to fetch her a cup of tea in the hope of reconciliateing with Tilly. Liam left the room and Tilly started what felt like huge steps towards jens room, Jen was filed with every kind of emotion she could think of as Tilly pushed the door open with her shaky hands jens hart stopped. She walked over to Jen observing the room trying hard not to catch eye contact she sat beside her, Tilly looked up at Jen "what a mess" Jen grabbed Tilly's hand "please don't leave me" with a worried look, Tilly was confused upset and overwhelmed she didn't know what to say she just shot out of the hospital room leavening with "I can't do this" Jen was left distort she couldn't live without Tilly no longer. Tilly was in peaces rushing out of the hospital she was in such a state she crashed in to Liam on his way back to Jen he saw her and tried to speak but Tilly just carried on running with tears poring from here raw eyes.

Tilly got back to the village and went to the only place she could think of the shed, she sat for hours until it was dark over thinking things in her own bubble until she was shook out by a warm hand it was a concerned looking ester, Tilly jumped and dived for a loving embrace she clung on to ester pouring her hart out ester was being very gentle and concerned for Tilly until she lent in for a kiss ester pulled away and stumbled out of the shed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ester was confused but flattered, she really liked Tilly but knew she was doing it for all the wrong reasons and didn't want there friendship to become awkward. Tilly was left feeling thrown she was totally bewildered what was she doing she loved Jen didn't she?.

The next day Tilly woke with a blank look as if she was dead past her eyes, she got up got dressed and walked to collage, breathing was a effort she didn't want to make she had given up. Tilly was not expecting Jen in collage today that made her a little more hopeful of what the day might bring, but as Tilly walked in to the classroom there Jen was looking the exact reflection of herself, Tilly paused for a moment in devastation but then tried to hide her face and placed herself at the back of the classroom.

The hour dragged for Tilly she didn't pay attention to a word Jen said just alone with her own thoughts in her own head. Jen spoke with no passion almost like she was forced teaching a subject she despised, she didn't even notice Tilly she was so mixed up in her own head. The class had ended and the students left one by one handing there work in to Jen it came to Tilly she tried leaving as fast as she could but as she placed her work down Jen shouted "Tilly" she jumped and stood still, turning around she felt sick "where is your work Tilly?" she took a moment then spoke "i, I didn't understand" Jen screwed up her face "a bright girl like you?, why didnt you ask for help" Tilly was confused, Jen had totally changed from pouring her hart out to being miss Gilmore, Tilly found a deep ball of anger burning inside her stomach she burst out "well miss Gilmore I don't find your teaching methods very agreable" Tilly stormed out of the room, Jen was left looking small and week she knew what Tilly was feeling now more than ever but she knew it wouldn't work out with Tilly as much as she wanted it to she had to focus on her carrier.

What Tilly didn't know was after she left the hospital Liam went back to Jen and made her choose between her job and Tilly telling her if she choose Tilly he would go to the police, he manipulated her in to thinking it was sick and convinced her to forget about Tilly. Jen couldn't argue with Liam she knew it was wrong and told her self she could get over Tilly even if she knew deep down it would be impossible, this tough love with Tilly was emotionally destroying her.

The weeks past they wasn't a word between one another, feelings where expressed slyly with looks that paint a million words, they weren't living just existing being who society expected. Tilly had made up with ester and where becoming really close friends which seamed threatening to Maddie as she was losing time with Tilly in and out of collage. Jen had just switch of completely with no effort For having a life outside of collage it was all getting to much for her having to bottle everything up no been able to talk to anyone not even Liam.

Please leave a review and let me know if you want more thanks x


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jen had enough she needed to release something out of her head which was bursting with emotion, she went to the one place that could always cure her problems, Crosby beach, but even there was tainted by the warm loving thoughts of tilly. However maybe she needs this to pull her out of the rotini trench she had burred herself in, she picked up her sketch pad and rushed off without a thought. On the long journey towards Crosby beach she felt free once again, she felt alive.

On that same day tilly was with ester, like she always is lately, it's like ester was the runner up prize, the one thing that had the slightest chance to stop her from falling apart without Jen, but who was she kidding?. Ester was fragile and lonely she needed Tilly just as much as Tilly needed her.

Jen arrived at Crosby beach and sprinted down the sand with a much needed beam. She set up her blanket with a well-positioned pencil and paper; she felt calm and relaxed a feeling that had been so distant.

Jen had an exhilarating day at Crosby beach she was like a new person. She arrived home with a spring in her step leaping up the stairs she heard laughter but didn't think much of it; she ran herself a scorching hot bath with bubbles nearly touching the sealing. She left the bathroom in a hurry, with only a small towel covering her body. She gave herself a fright bumping in to a delicate figure she looked up with anxiety, it was a shocked looking Tilly, and they both paused and stumbled finding words. Tilly was the first to speak with a breathless "I just need the bathroom" she pulled her legs from what felt like quicksand and scattered in to the bathroom leaning against the door in surprise. Jen took a second and fell to her bedroom; in there she crashed to the floor in pain and spurted in to a overflow of tears.

That day ended like every other, both girls confused distressed and in agony.

The days carried on again and again… surly this isn't it for Jen and tilly.

Maybe this was the day that Jen would put herself before Miss Gilmore and tilly would forgive and forget. It was a day like any other both girls expecting nothing rewarding or ambitions explored.

Tilly had taking up art she did not know why she always had a like of it but now it seemed a way to vent her emotions, maybe because of Jen, maybe this is a way of speaking to her without any answers, without any knock backs. She began to be in the art class room more than often before collage at dinner and after collage she always tried her best to avoid Jen. But today her luck ran out. Jen bounced in to the art room, tilly jumped looking up to the door way, they both took a deep breath, Jen knew she had to take advantage of been in this situation with tilly. But she couldn't take another no.

Jen found the courage in the pit of her stomach and walked over to Tilly. Tilly felt warmth come up behind her spine tingled with apprehension. Jen slowly placed her soft gentle fingers on to Tilly's hand witch was holding a unstable paintbrush, tilly tried to keep her cool but her hands felt week and hart was pounding. Jen took control of Tilly's hand and moved the paintbrush with love and care. They both didn't know where this was going or how it would end but they both didn't want it to stop. Tilly grasped control of her emotions and tilted her head to gaze in to Jen's eyes. They both fell in to a trans they felt each other's pain and anguish, they felt safe with one another so close. They both moved closer Tilly lifted her hand and placed it on Jen's cheek tenderly stroking the tears away with her thumb. Jen took the last inch to Tilly's sparkling lips and affectionately kissed her with passion and desire.


End file.
